The pirate princess
by FanGurlz
Summary: She was the unknown princess niece of king George. He was the most sneaky pirate ever. Fate brought them together for an epic adventure of romance! But do opposites really attract? JACKXOC!
1. Chapter 1

_The pirate princess_

 _ **Chapter 1: waiting for pirate charming!**_

 _Ashley's P.O.V_

My name is Princess Ashley Elizabeth Augustus, but please call me Ashley, my uncle is King George Augustus, ruler of Great Britain, king of the holy roman empire- blah, blah, blah. My father was his brother but he passed away as did my mother who died giving birth to me. So my uncle took me in, but he barely ever looked at me or talked to me. In fact I live in the high, middle tower of the castle and I stay there all the time in my bedroom. Servants bring me my meals and my only company is toys and books from my childhood.

But before my father died he told me one day when I'm older I'd meet my prince charming and he'd come to my rescue and take me to his castle. And I believed him and waited for him as I sat on my balcony overlooking the castle courtyard. Sometimes I found even sing to my dolls as I read from my fairy tale book my father gave me…

 _ **(AN: song is "I know it's today" from Shrek the musical. check it out on YouTube!)**_

 _6 year old Ashley:_

" _Settle in girls, it's Storytime!"_

 _There's a princess in a tower, oh my gosh, that's just like me! Poor Rapunzel, needs a haircut, but the witch won't set her free. She passes time by singing, like someone else I know, as years go by she sits and waits-_ _ **wait! Years go by!**_ _Uh oh! Tortuous existence, I don't remember this part, she wishes she was dead! Skip ahead! Skip ahead! ~sighs~ but in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire, the prince is good at climbing and braiding golden hair!_

 _So I know he'll appear because there are rules and there are scriptures. I believe the story books I read by candle-light, my white knight and his steed, will look just like these pictures. It won't be long now I guarantee! Day number …23. I know it's today, I know it's today!_

 _10 year old Ashley:_

" _Oh here's a good one! It's a classic!"_

 _there's a princess in a coma, glad it's her instead of me ;) pretty maiden in a glass box, how I wonder does she pee? Blah, blah, blah, poison apple! Boring, boring evil queen! Filler, filler been there read that! Seven shorties on the scene! Skip ahead! Skip ahead! But in the end the princess wakes up with a start, the prince is good at kissing and melting snow white's heart!_

 _So I know he'll appear and his armor will be blinding as shiny as his perfect teeth and manly pose. He'll propose on one knee and our bring up will be binding! About time we set a wedding date! Day number… 958! I know it's today! He'll show up today!_

 _16 year old Ashley:_

 _pick a princess! Any princess! Take your pick, there all like me not exactly I'm still waiting there out living happily! Ever after better get here, I want love in seconds flat, no one needs these middle bits (_ _ **rip's page**_ _) whoops! Did I do that? (_ _ **Continues to rip pages**_ _) cut the villains! Cut the vamping! Cut this fairy tale! Cut the peril and the pitfalls! Cut the puppet and the whale! Cut the monsters! Cut the curses! Keep the intro! Cut the verses! And the waiting, the waiting, the waiting, the waiting, THE WAITING!_

 _But I know he'll appear, though I seem a bit bi-polar and I'm a vandal now as well. Hope he won't mind, I'm a find, I'm a catch and a very gifted bowler! It won't be long now I guarantee! Day number- are you there god? It's me Ashley, it's me Ashley! Now I know he'll appear because there are rule and there are scriptures, I believe the story books I read by candle light! My white night and his steed, will look just like these pictures! It won't be long now I guarantee! Day number…8,423._

 _ **AN: so what do you think? Jacks coming in chapter 2!**_


	2. 2 love at first sight?

_**AN: Hey you guys, love all the favs and follows, but could you please review on this chapter? It would be greatly appreciated!**_

Chapter 2: love at first sight?

 _Ashley's P.O.V_

I was sitting on my balcony high above the castle courtyard, when I saw a jail wagon pull into the middle of the courtyard, the entire royal guard marched out and trained the guns and swords on the back of the wagon. Then I saw a man come out of the back of the wagon and something in his face told me he knew wasn't where he wanted to be.

He was an oddly dressed man, he had a white poet's shirt on under a brown vest and a coat over top. And a pair of baggy brown breeches and tan boots on his feet, a number of belts and scarfs were tied around his waist. His dreadlocked hair was tied back by red bandana and he had a tri-cornered hat on his head.

I watched as a guard bashed him in the back of the head with the handle of his gun and dragged him into the castle. I shrugged and went back to my book, the frog prince, one of my favorites, I laid on my bed and flipped through the pages, but somehow I couldn't get that stranger out of my head. As I got to the part where the princess kisses the frog, I found myself imagining me as the princess and the stranger as the frog.

' _Why would I think of such a thing?'_ I thought.

Just then I heard someone running up the hallway to my room, I peeked out and saw the stranger, panting against my door. I opened the door and he fell through landing on his back, I quickly shut the door and peeked through the keyhole. The guards rushed by and I breathed a sigh of relief, they didn't know he was here.

Just then I felt a knife blade on my throat.

"Who are ye, lass?" a voice asked in my ear.

"I think it's formal for the gentleman to introduce himself first" was my answer.

He took the knife away and slipped it in his belt.

"Luv, I be captain jack sparrow" he said.

I curtsied "I am Princess Ashley Augustus."

He smirked and circled me, inspecting me.

"Are you a royal as well, captain sparrow?" I asked hopefully. Maybe he was a prince!

He stopped circling me and looked at me.

"No lass" he said eyebrows furrowed.

"Then surely you are a merchant?"

"No, I am a pirate" jack said proudly.

I raised an eyebrow, took his hands in mine and stared at them. Something about my touch made him flinch, I turned his hands in mine, inspecting them.

"No hooks?" I said "then surely you are not like the pirates in peter pan?"

Jack looked at me confused "peter what?"

"The fairy tale" I smiled "about the boy that could fly and fought pirates."

"Fly?" he asked "are you daft? That's impossible!"

"Yes, that's what fairy tales are all about" I said "doing the impossible and good conquering evil."

"Ye don't get out much, do ya?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I changed the subject instead.

"Do you play tic-tac-toe?" I asked.

"You didn't answer my question, luv" jack said.

"You didn't answer mine" I stated bringing out the tic-tac-toe board.

He smirked and took a seat across the table from me.

"X's or O's?" I asked.

 _C.J.S X P.A.A_

We played for a while and I told him all about my life and the whole time I was winning.

"You're quite good at this" he admitted.

"Thank you, its fun having to play with someone besides Cinderella, Rapunzel, and Snow White" I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"My dolls" I smiled.

He nodded slowly "tell me more about fairy tales."

I shrugged "I can't really explain it. It's like leaving the real world and seeing a new one."

"Sounds like my kind of book" he said.

"I win again" I said.

He groaned.

I smiled and went to my bookshelf. I took out one of my fairy tale books and held it out to him.

"If you want to know what it's like, take it" I said.

He hesitantly took it. "It's heavy." He said.

I laughed "yes well when you're a shut-in, light reading just doesn't cut it."

He chuckled and stared into my eyes and I stared into his. It was magical, then he looked away and cleared his throat.

"Well I'm actually late to meet my crew down at the dock, so I best be on my way" said jack.

"Oh, must you go?" I asked.

"Afraid so"

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"Well, we're not leaving port for another week…?" he said.

"Come to the ball it's on Saturday night" I said.

"Balls aren't really my thing, luv" jack told me "and what if they recognize me?"

I tapped the cover of the fairy tale book I gave him.

"Read the story of Cinderella" I said "and I'll do the rest."

"Easier then what I'm used to" he shrugged.

"How are you going to get out of here?" I asked.

He smirked "I'll climb down the tower."

"Are you sure you haven't read Rapunzel?" I raised an eyebrow.

 _AN: please review! And if you want more chapters with songs let me know!_


End file.
